Blood Currency
by TheAgentN
Summary: The 100 Vampire AU. CLEXA, including many of the main characters.
1. Chapter 1

[Hey guys, I decided to take a little break from writing "To the Capitol (to Polis) to her" and work on a something a little different. Hope you like it!]

I am a Vampire, the last descendant of my lineage. Other elders call me a child, impudent. Narcissistic, decadent. Never in a million years would they have ever dreamed they would call me brave, a hero. The savior of my kind. Let me tell you how I changed that.

Red silk sheets, "how cliché" I thought. Then I chastised myself. I wasn't complaining about Samantha's sheets while her head was in between my legs doing ungodly things. Let her enjoy her damn sheets! I crept silently from her bed and began to dress myself. Before I was able to put my shirt on warm hands came from behind and slid up my waist to my breasts. Teasing circles around my now erect nipples. "Mmmm, do you have to go?" She hummed hotly into my ear. I nodded yes. "You know I have a club to run" I reminded her. She let her hands drop to her sides and moved away from me. "You own the damn club, you can get someone else to work it for you, you know" she huffed. Of course she was right but I enjoyed being at the club. The dark sexy atmosphere, with just a slight hint of danger lingering as an afterthought. I loved watching my strippers work their clients. The smell of cigars, and expensive liquor permeating the air as beautiful women gyrated to erotic music. It was all very stimulating to my highly evolved senses. Of course there was also another reason I enjoyed being at the club but let's not delve into that reason right now.

Samantha walked to a nearby chair and slumped into it. She looked at me with a pout and before she opened her mouth I knew exactly what she was going to say. "You're just going to go see her aren't you?" She whined. I gave her a warning look making sure she knew she was overstepping. "Firstly who I want to see or how I spend my time is absolutely none of your concern. What you and I have is purely sexual. No emotions or strings attached, as you agreed to before we started this. Now I'm catching a hint of jealousy coming from you and I'm thinking it's best we don't do this again. Sam you're a great woman but I'm not committing to you ever, or anyone for that matter. So before you get in too deep let's just cut this off now." She sat quietly looking down and for a moment I thought she was going to cry but thank goodness she spared me the tears and didn't make me feel guilty. "Ok, you're right let's end this before I get too caught up. To be honest I was starting to catch feelings for you and it was scaring me. Still friends?" She asked with hopeful eyes. "Always" I told her before giving her a quick peck on the cheek and stepping out of her apartment.

The autumn night air was cool and refreshing. I pulled my helmet on and mounted my motorcycle and made her purr to life. I rode in contented silence enjoying the cold metal and leather pressed against my body. When I reached the front of my club I parked obnoxiously directly in front of the entrance (Did I mention I'm an asshole lol). I tossed my keys at the new bouncer whose name I had yet to remember and told him to park it. I strode inside not waiting for a reply, all swagger and sex appeal. I pull off my trench coat and wordlessly handed it to one of my dancers named Lola. She winked and headed towards my office in the back of the club. All at once I caught a familiar scent in the air. If I had a beating heart in sure it would've sped up and stopped all at the same time. I followed the scent and saw her. Blonde wild hair, bright big blue eyes and a contagious smile. She was dancing on a mans lap. Swaying hips and his hands running up the sides of her thighs.

She can feel me staring at her and looks in my direction. My pupils dilate like the shutter of a camera lens. She looks surprised, happy then angry all in a matter of seconds. I let her finish the dance before I grab her arm and moves effortlessly at lightning speed to my office. She glares at me. "What the fuck Lexa?" She demanded. "You don't dance' I growled at her 'you are not a dancer! You are my financial adviser and manager". I'm seething with anger and jealousy. "You can't tell me what to do Lexa. Christ! You don't want me, and don't want anyone to have me either!". "Make up your fucking mind!" She yelled at me before pushing her way out of my office. I sat there enraged, sad and most of all hopelessly in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke sat in one of the empty VIP areas while she tried to calm her heaving chest in to a slower rhythmic beat. Lexa was so frustrating! She caused Clarke so much anger and stress, but mostly there was self loathing at how much she still wanted to be with the insufferable vampire.

It hasn't always been this hard though. Clarke had met Lexa six years ago when she was 19. Clarke had been hanging out at a bar her friend Raven bartended at. She was happily tossing back shots of tequila when Lexa walked through the door. Clarke looked up and immediately knew she was a vampire. She just radiated this indescribable feeling. Clarke was drawn instantly. It was common knowledge that vampires existed, in fact a few of her closest friends were vampires. Vampires it turns out just like in movies needed blood to live but could eat and drink anything like a human. They could be out during the day with some minimal discomforts such as headaches and unusually hot skin. They did have superhuman speed and strength as well. Vampires were only allowed to drink from a human with consent, and from blood banks. Attacking a human for blood was an automatic death sentence.

Clarke watched Lexa move effortlessly. Watched her naked arms twitch as her muscles flexed. She couldn't look anywhere else. The mane of thick wavy brown hair carelessly pushed out of her face. She stared at her full pink pouty lips and wondered how sweet they could possibly taste. Clarke drank in this beautiful exotic creature dressed in all black. Lexa sat 3 chairs down from Clarke and motioned to Raven for a drink. Clarke was giving Lexa her rapt attention not noticing how loudly Raven was clearing her throat. "Earth to Clarke! Do you want another a shot?" Raven asked and she nodded yes and asked Raven who the beautiful vampire was. "oh that's Lexa, yeah she's a vampire and one of my regulars. She's pretty fucking hot, if I didn't have a girlfriend already I'd be all over that. Want me to send her a drink from you?" Clarke smiled and said yes. She watched Raven pour a drink and nod in her direction when Lexa looked at her questioningly . Lexa looked over at Clarke and gave her a tiny smirk...

Clarke absentmindedly touched the two tiny scars on her neck as she slowly came out of her reverie. The smile on her face turned into a frown when she saw two vampires enter the club. "Shit!" Clarke said out loud. "Lexa's gona be pissed!"


	3. Chapter 3

I sense Clarke before she enters. I want to see her face just as much as I want to push her away. She skips inside the office and closes the door. She sits on the edge of my desk and it's almost unbearable the ache in my chest. The longing to reach out and touch her. Hold her close. I stare at her while schooling my emotions. I'm drowning inside with my want and need for her, but I know I am not good for her. "Yes clarke?" I ask her in an even tone. "Roan and Echo are here" she says cautiously. Almost instantly I throw my chair across the room and it shatters into may pieces. Clarke sits still and stares at me unflinching. She's used to my "tantrums" as she like to call them. It doesn't amuse me. "Shit, I like that chair" I mumbled. Clarke smirks knowingly and assures that she can get me another. I stalk out of my office and toward the two vampires for. The Alaskan coalition. Echo smiles at me uncertainly. I nod In return because it is not she who I harbor intense hatred for. I glare at Roan, the crown prince of Azgeda. He smirks at me knowing how much it kills me that I cannot rip out his throat. He is not equally ranked as I in the Vampire Council, my tittle holds more esteem but there are rules I must abide by. I am the last of the Draguls or as the western world has come to know my dynasty: The Draculas. I am the last heir in my blood line. Many call me foolish for not having chosen a successor by now, a second. I am immortal, I do not need a leech. Although if I were to choose there is only one person I deem worthy enough. Ha! Half of the time she really hates me. Smart woman.

"Why are you here?" I question Roan menacingly. I watch as he shrugs his shoulders carelessly, (god I hate him). "We were sent as emissaries. Reminding you of the coalition summit that is to be held in a week" Echo answered softly but the stern undertone did not go unnoticed. I nod, obviously I already knew about this. They were sent as a last resort. I haven't been to the last 8 meetings, (did I mention I don't give a fuck about politics?) I groan loudly and gesture to a vacant VIP section. "Relax and enjoy yourself. Stay the night if you must. We can speak in morning. I walk away not thinking about the look on Roan's face because I was too distracted by shades of beautiful blue. I should have paid attention.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke stared openly at Lexa as she walked away from Echo and Roan and headed in her direction. She followed behind Lexa as she subtly cocked her head in the direction of her office. Clarke closed the door softly behind her and her eyes greedily drank in the perfection that is Lexa while she pulled off the long sleeved black shirt she was wearing. The black tank she wore under clung tight to Lexa's skin. Those glorious tanned arms exposed her sexy tribal tattoos. It didn't matter how much she fought her attraction to Lexa it had never gone away. In fact it just intensified with time. She was addicted to her. Lexa was more addicting than any drug or liquor money can buy. She was Clarkes worst habit and Clarke wouldn't have it any other way. She let her eyes rake all the way down that sensuous body that she had enjoyed feeling on top of her many nights but too long ago. She missed Lexa. Her Lexa, but the stubborn vampire had made a decision to keep away from Clarke romantically and had up until now kept her word. All because of one simple accident. Something that Clarke had forgiven her for instantly but Lexa has an air for the dramatic and vowed to never touch Clarke again while simultaneously scaring off anyone who showed an interest in Clarke.

She had been so lost in her musings she failed to realize Lexa was speaking to her until Lexa snapped her fingers in front of her face. "Earth to Clarke, are you in there?" She teased. Clarke nodded. "I was saying I want you to make sure to keep extra guards on watch over our 'guests' tonight" Lexa sneered. "I know they won't try to start trouble here but if they so much as speak of anything I would deem important I want to know about it immediately". Clarke stepped forward into Lexa's personal space and didn't fail to notice the hitch in her breath as she did so. "Don't worry Commander I know how you like... Things done" Clarke answered suggestively before taking a quick glance at Lexa's lips and stepping back. Clarke exited the office and leaned against the door breathing hard. "Fuck" she whispered before heading towards the guards station.

As soon as Clarke left my office I stumbled back into a chair and plunked down. Being around Clarke was exhausting. I was always on my toes trying not to give into the temptation. Clarke is everything I want in the entire universe but as I've stated I am no good for her. When we first began dating it was intoxicating. Everything felt alive and electric. Our relationship was going exceedingly well. Clarke and I against the world. There was nothing we wouldn't do for each other. I believe Clarke is meant to be my soulmate but I screwed that up and continue to screw it up by depriving her love and companionship from another while I take lovers left and right. I'm a hypocrite I know. I'm afraid she will find another vampire that will want to turn her and she will be bound to them and not me for all eternity. When she isn't busy staring daggers into my soul she's looking at me with love and lust and passion and it kills me not to reciprocate.

The night it all changed was fairly normal just like any other night for us before except that we were completely obliterated drunk out of our minds. Friends of ours were celebrating their engagement and we got hammered to the point where're couldn't see straight. It's a wonder we made it home at all. As we entered the apartment my mind was hazy and clouded with lust. I took her up against the apartment door not wanting to wait any longer. At the height of my arousal I savagely bit into her neck puncturing her jugular. Blood spattered all over my face. She screamed in terror and when I realized what I had done I bit down on my wrist and let my blood drop on the wounds closing them up almost instantly. Clarke was pale and weak when she slumped to floor. I picked her up and placed her on the bed while getting a bag of O neg blood and began a transfusion. It was Clarkes idea to keep blood on hand for just such an emergency. I laughed it off but now I thank all the gods that she had enough foresight to think ahead. I stayed up the whole night watching her rest and seeing the color return to her skin. When she awoke the next day I broke up with her. She begged and pleaded me to stay with her, that she loved me and knew it was an accident. She had forgiven me but I couldn't forgive myself. Now here we are three years later loving and hating each other. With shaky hands I retrieved a bottle of scotch from a cabinet. Mccallan 17 exactly what I need right now. I took a sip and it went down smoothly. I closed my eyes and leant my head back willing those thoughts back where I had them buried. That woman will be the second death of me.


	5. Chapter 5

Clarke walked away from the office door ten times more sexually frustrated than she had before she had entered. She was sure the vampires in the club could smell the pheromones of her arousal rolling off of her body. She imagined Lexa taking her forcefully and shivered in delight. She shook her head of the thought and decided to head to the bar and grab a drink. On her way there she looked towards the VIP booth she set up for Roan and Echo. They were both clearly enjoying the free drinks and women grinding on their laps. Clarke sat at the bar and whistled to the bartender. Nyihla was a new hire, a vampire and she was pretty easy on the eyes. Clarke had caught her quite a few times staring at her with lustfilled eyes and biting her bottom lip. She had definitely entertained the idea of sleeping with the bartender a couple of times but would either worry for the woman's safety if Lexa found out or she would feel guilty of wanting to have sex with someone other than Lexa. Tonight Clarke was fed up. Nyilah brought her two shots of tequila and took a swig from the bottle before winking at Clarke as she walked down to the other side of the bar to serve another patron. When she came back to Clarke she looked at her inquisitively. She could see the desire in Clarkes eyes but was unsure what to make of it. Luckily she wouldn't have to ask because Clarke called another bartender to take over her shift and pulled her down towards her own office. Nyilah didn't say a word so as not to ruin what she was almost sure was about to happen. She had been lusting over this woman for the past two months. Once inside the office Clarke locked the door and kissed the bartender hard before pulling back and saying "you don't get to bite me, this is just sex." Nyilah nods almost a little too eagerly for Clarkes liking but she lets it go when she feels a soft hot tongue sucking on her neck. She lets out a loud moan of pleasure which spurned Nyilah to let her hands wander down to her breasts through her thin top. She then picked Clarke up and laid her down on her desk in one swift motion unbuttoning her pants quickly after. She knew they only had a few minutes before she had to get back to work so she would have to be fast about getting Clarke off. She didn't care if the favor wasn't returned she was happy just giving the blonde whatever she wanted. Clarke moaned in pleasure as she felt long slender fingers penetrate her and proceed to start a quick rhythm that her hips became in sync with. It didn't take her long to find release and it didn't take a minute after that, that Lexa barged into her office looking downright deadly. She yanked Nyilah off of Clarke and snarled at her. Clarke came between them and told the bartender that it was ok and sent her back to the bar. She turned to look at Lexa while still coming down from her sexual high. Lexa's normally beautiful green eyes were blown black, her fangs were bared and her chest was heaving. "You won't harm her, I was just doing what I wanted." Clarke ordered Lexa. Lexa growled in a frustrated response. This was her woman how dare another touch her. She had expressly forbidden it. She could smell the stupid fucking bartender all over her Clarke. Her mind was racing with many irrational thoughts all firing at once. She yanked Clarke by the waistband of her pants and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. "Mine" she growled. "Then take me" Clarke hissed into her ear.

As Clarke urged me on I could do nothing but give in. I tasted her flesh over and over again. It made me heady, she is my drug. She wept as I placed kisses on her face and sighed softly when I kissed her neck. "Let's go home" she breathed into my neck as I burrowed my face into her golden hair. Inhaling the sweet scent that makes up Clarke. I nodded yes and walked out of the office with her. Many eyes drifted our way, they heard the commotion from earlier no doubt but I couldn't care less if I tried. I was busy battling internally that this was wrong that I could hurt her again but the part of me that I had locked away for three years raged inside of me saying that I had kept us apart long enough. I left instructions with Indra my second manager to look after the club and make sure to keep an ever present eye on Roan and Echo. Again I didn't notice the looks Roan had been giving me.


End file.
